Mind Over Alter
by anythingrandom
Summary: On a Mission of alter sighting, HOLY finds a toddler girl, but this girl is no ordinary girl, she's psychic, with the ability to use every aspect of the psychic at her disposal, and she adores Mimori Kiryu!
1. Findings

**Mind over Alter**

**Chapter One: Findings **

The lost ground… an event occurred that changed the lives of the people living there. Now a handful of people have been given a power that allows them to use physic ability to create a weapon. Also known as an alter power.

" What's up ahead Miss Kiryu," asked Ryuho.

" So far nothing on the screen, just more and more barren land," Mimori replied.

HOLY was on a mission, orders from Commander Jigmar of course. Apparently, there have been sightings of the strange rainbow glow that can only be that of an Alter Users. Because the magnitude of the Alter power is unknown, the medical team was sent, and the best alter user at HOLY was sent, the best Alter User, Ryuho, with his Alter Zetsuei.

" Ryuho, how long till we get to the sightings," Scheris complained, this blue haired alter user was in no mood to be on a mission, especially if Mimori Kiryu was there.

She'd much rather be alone with Ryuho.

" According to our resources, not very long," Mimori answered.

" NOBODY ASKED YOU," Scheris snapped.

She just couldn't take Mimori.

" Stop it Scheris, save your unreasonable anger for another day, we were told to find the Alter User and take him or her to HOLY that's all, " Ryuho replied in his normal cold tone.

" Yes Ryuho," Scheris replied, but not before giving Mimori a dirty look.

Mimori brushed it off, she was used to Scheris treating her like that.

But Sherrice did have her good times, apparently not today.

" Miss Kiryu, look up ahead," one of the members of HOLD said.

And there over a hill was the familiar rainbow glow. Its glow was so bright that it seemed to have brightened the entire night sky.

" STEP ON IT," Ryuho barked to the driver.

The driver complied and drove as fast as the truck could go.

Unfortunately, the passengers suffered greatly.

Mimori held onto her station for dear life. Because the driver was, Cougar.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, SLOW DOWN YOU IDIOT" Scheris yelled.

" Nonsensethefasterwegothesaferweare,honestlydidanyofyougotoschool," Cougar said in one breath.

(translation: Nonsense the faster we go the safer we are, honestly did any of you go to school)

" Please, Mr. Cougar, could you slow down," Mimori pleaded in her quiet voice.

" Sorry Miss Minari, but I'm strictly under Ryuho's orders," he said in a slower matter.

" It's Mimori," she corrected.

" Miss Kiryu, Cougar is going at the right speed, at this rate we should be there in…" and before Ryuho could finish his sentence, they were there.

" No time," Cougar finished off.

Everyone in the vehicle all let out a sigh of relief.

They were all in one piece.

Everyone stepped out of the truck to find a van that was stopped.

" Hold your ground everyone, we don't know what can be in there," Ryuho ordered, with Scheris already skipping to his side.

Mimori was about to step out of the car when another rainbow glow came from inside the van.

" MOVE IN," Ryuho yelled.

It was man alright.

He was an alter user for sure.

Because where his arms where supposed to me, a large blue device was, and it seemed to let out an electrical current.

The electricity went through the wall separating the driver's seat from the cargo hold, and into the back.

"Alter user, you have a choice either to come with us of HOLY into the city or be arrested," Scheris said formally.

The man turned his head to face them.

He had the look of a mad man.

" I don't give a damn about the city or HOLY, I have all I need here, once I use my cargo I'll be richer then any man on earth," he said with such a malicious voice it didn't even sound like it was human.

"What's in the back," Ryuho asked.

" None of your concern" he said continuing to pour power into the back.

" WHAT'S IN THE BACK," Ryuho yelled losing his patience with this man.

" The ultimate weapon," he responded, with his eyes twinkling as the electric sparks flashed from his alter.

" Apprehend him at once," Ryuho barked.

HOLD had the man bound in moments.

When Ryuho turned to see the back. He found a fear stricken Mimori.

" Miss Kiryu, what's wrong," Ryuho tried to comfort the now tearing Mimori.

She was cupping her mouth from the horror in the back, and soon the tears flowed freely.

Then he saw what was in the back as well.

Right in the middle of the truck was a hook.

And on that hook was attached was metal cord.

What made Mimori scream, was the unconscious little toddler girl swinging, suspended in midair by the cord.

The cord ensnaring the little girl was sparking from electricty.

Hey new fanfic. Hope you like. If you don't I can always delete it and read it myself. Hope you enjoy and next up, Chapter two.


	2. Little girl Little girl

**Mind Over Alter**

**Chapter 2: Little Girl Little Girl**

I'm going to do as many chapters of this as I can before I hit a writers block. So sorry but I'm going to have to wait a little on my ff The Fox and the Hound. I just want to jot this down while its still fresh in my head.

Hope you enjoy.

" HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD," Ryuho yelled at the man.

" She's not a child, that one, is a monster," he said with a grin.

Mimori did what her instincts told her.

She ran up to the girl with no concern about her safety from the electrical cords and she tries to break them.

ZAP

The moment Mimori touches the cords, she was jolted with the electricity.

Mimori fell back from the power and was shivering.

" Miss Kiryu are you all right," yelled one of the HOLD members.

Mimori did not answer. She got up, took a knife and began cutting the cord.

" Miss Kiryu, you're being unreasonable, you'll die from the electricity," Ryuho yelled.

Mimori still persevered.

The cord snapped from the cutting and the girl fell to the bottom of the truck.

Mimori removed the cord and put her jacket on the little girl.

" She looks like she's four or five, how can anyone do such a thing to a child," Mimori questioned, saying more to herself then to anyone else.

It was true.

The girl was probably 3 feet tall. She had black hair that went up to the bottom of her chin. She had a fair complexion. The girl was skinny though, and was in rags. Her eyes, you could not tell, because they were closed.

Scheris finally came onto the scene to see Mimori holding the little girl with what looked like to her Ryuho acknowledging her.

" Ryuho," Scheris said in joy.

" Not now Scheris, this little girl was jolted with electricity and is in serious condition, she needs medical attention, stat," Ryuho said hurriedly.

Mimori nodded and ran to the van to hopefully save the little girl.

The mission was over. They found their alter user, but more importantly, they found a little girl, who was claimed to be the ultimate weapon.

Now everyone was packed up the with alter user tied securely. And the little girl in bed.

" TELL ME, WHY WERE YOU TORTURING A CHILD," Ryuho yelled.

" Because, she needs to stay unconscious, wouldn't want her to destroy the world," he said laughing as though the funniest joke was said.

" She's just a toddler, she doesn't even look like she knows how to eat on her own, and that's the only reason you can come up with," Scheris interjected.

" As far as I'm concerned she's just a two-bit street rat, with power beyond you imagination," the man said with the eyes of a demon.

Ryuho lost his patience and punched the man. Scheris kicked his for the street rat comment. It reminded her of her days before HOLY.

" Power or not, what makes you believe you have the authority to harm a child, what kind of power would make you think it be okay to harm her," Mimori said calmly.

The man had never had a question like that asked.

So he didn't know how to respond to the well-educated Mimori.

He was confused. Mimori's simple question made him so confused he would not speak, he couldn't even bring himself up to grin, he just played that question over and over again in his mind.

" Minari, what did you do to the guy, he just seemed to have frozen," Cougar asked. Examining the guy.

" It was just a simple question, I suppose he couldn't answer it," Mimori replied. Not taking her eyes off the girl even for a second.

" Well whatever you did I like the results, he was creeping me out," Scheris said.

"Mimori stroked the bangs of the girl. She checked her pulse, and pressed her ear against the girl's chest to check for a heartbeat.

" She's so far okay, it's strange, thought, if she's been electrocuted to many times, her heart should have irregular beating, but its just fine," Mimori said aloud.

" We'll look into that later, as soon as get to holy, put her into the…" Ryuho trailed off. Suddenly seeing the little girl's eyes open.

She had silver eyes. Eyes that looked pure.

She slowly got up and turned to Mimori.

She tilted her head as if asking, who are you?

Mimori noticed this. " I'm Mimori Kiryu, you can call me Mimori, what's your name," Mimori answered.

The girl did not answer.

Instead she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a truck. With a lot of machinery. A pretty black haired lady was by her side. She was in a bed. There was a strange man with orange hair in a weird style leaning against the wall.

And there was a man with green hair and red eyes, with a girl with blue hair, they were next to…

Next to…

The little girl went instinctively to Mimori, and held her tight, burying her head into Mimori's chest. Screaming.

She was afraid of the man.

" If she's such a monster why is she afraid of you," Ryuho snapped.

The man got out of thought a realized that the girl was awake.

His eyes of greed returned and he smirked evilly at the girl.

He tried to jolt to Mimori. But Mimori held firm and held the girl tight trying to protect her.

When Mimori opened her eyes. Zetsuei was between her and the man.

" That's far enough," Scheris announced like she did all the work.

And without a second thought, Zetsuei threw the man to the back of the truck. Knocking him unconscious.

" Its all right, he won't hurt you," Mimori comforted.

The little girl looked up. But before she could say anything. She fell unconscious again.

" Looks like the sight of the man was too much for her," Cougar stated.

Mimori put the girl back into bed, and they were on there way to HOLY headquarters.

(A:N This chapter is a little longer. Chapter 3 is coming soon.)


	3. Hospitilization

**Mind Over Alter**

Chapter 3: Hospitalization 

After the whole incident with alter user and the little girl who was tortured. She was put into the medical floor immediately.

Captain Jigmar refused to see her until she was awake, so that was okay.

Everyday Mimori sat by the little girl's side, and watched over her. Fact being, Mimori thought that HOLY was doing some pretty cruel things, so she could make it up by probably looking after this girl.

After 5 days of slow recovery. The little girl woke up.

Her eyes opened to find the same pretty ebony haired girl from before.

Mimori… 

She was of course asleep, spending most of your time watching an unconscious girl can do that to you.

So the little girl poked Mimori, gently of course.

Mimori jerked up to see a pair of silver eyes staring at her intently.

" Ah you're awake, sorry I wasn't," Mimori apologized hastily.

The little girl looked a little out of there, but then she closed her eyes as she smiled widely.

That smile enough answered Mimori's questions. And soon, Mimori found herself smiling with her.

After some time, Mimori spoke up again.

" Here," she said handing a bowl of food to the little girl.

" You've been asleep for 5 days, you should be pretty hungry,"

The little girl nodded and took the food gratefully, but when it was on her tray, she just stared at it, as if expecting it to go into her mouth.

Mimori sweat dropped.

" You don't know how to feed yourself huh little one," Mimori said soothingly.

The little girl blushed the first time in her life.

Mimori took that as a no, and took the spoon in hand.

" I'll feed you, in exchange for one thing," Mimori replied.

The girl jerked up.

" You have to tell me you're name," Mimori said cheerfully.

The little girl thought it over a bit. And smiled warmly at Mimori.

" Ureco," the little girl spoke for the first time.

" Ureco," Mimori repeated. And she scooped up some portage and the girl welcomed it with her mouth wide open.

( A/N Ureco is pronounced you- ree- co)

When she was done feeding Ureco, Mimori got up.

" Sorry little Ureco, but I've been neglecting my work for sometime, by watching you, now that you're awake, I have to leave you," Mimori said, bowed then walked gracefully out the door.

The moment the door shut, Ureco scrambled out of bed, and crawled down the bed, barefoot, she followed Mimori.

Well first she went out the door to see Mimori about turn a corner. Ureco ran after Mimori, causing a little commotion, because Ureco was only wearing hospital clothes.

By the time Mimori got to her workstation, Ureco was holding on to Mimori's leg as thought her life depended on it.

Mimori jerked her head to see what grabbed her, but let out a sigh, to see that Ureco was holding her leg intently.

" You didn't want to be left alone did you Ureco," Mimori asked as she plucked Ureco from her leg, and holding Ureco up so that her hands were under her arms.

Ureco let a tear slip from her eye.

It went clank, clank on the floor. It was the size of a large marble and it was gold, it was jewel.

Ureco's tears turned into jewels.

The tears continued to flow freely.

Mimori held the girl close to her. And secretly, Ryuho and Scheris were watching the whole thing.

"Mimori has a heart of gold" Ryuho mused.

" Let's go Scheris, Mimori seems to have everything under control here," Ryuho said calmly, and began walking away before hearing a reply from Scheris.

Scheris just followed after.

Ureco stopped crying and looked at Mimori straight in the eye.

" Tomorrow, we're going shopping, for some new clothes that is," Mimori said examining what Ureco was wearing.

Ureco let out a big smile and nodded.

Mimori is my new big sister… 

( A/N Hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it took a while, and sorry for readers of My Fox and the Hound, it will take me a while to get ideas for that -- please be patient with me)


	4. A Psychic's Revealed

Mind Over Alter 

Chapter 4: A Psychic's Revealed

Mimori, and Urico came in looking exhausted. Mimori was in casual clothes, and Urico was wearing a T- shirt that was obviously too big for her, but it was the smallest Mimori had.

"Where'd you go Ms. Minari," Cougar asked reading some book.

"It's Mimori, and I just took Urico shopping for some clothes," she replied.

"So the kid's name is Urilo,"

"It's Urico"

"Urimo"

"Urico"

"Urica"

"IT'S URICO, MISTER," Urico finally snapped. Cougar stared at the little girl, her silver eyes burning with annoyance.

"Sheesh all you had to do was say so" he sighed and left the two to sweat drop.

"Onee-chan, I don't like the orange man too much," Urico said softly.

"He has his good points." Mimori replied though she was thinking "all he needs is the capacity to get names right."

Urico looked up at Mimori, who had a rather uncomfortable look on her face, due to the thought of Cougar getting names right. "Onee-chan is a little strange" Urico thought.

"Ms. Kiryu," someone was calling. Mimori was still in thought. "Ms. Kiryu?"

"MS. KIRYU!"

"Huh," Mimori said out of her dazed state. "Ah yes, thank you Scheris, for that rather conspicuous performance" Ryuho nodded to the blue haired teen. She blushed slightly and began giggling.

"Ms. Kiryu, I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention when someone is talking to you," Ryuho said sternly. Mimori bowed shakily.

"Anyway, I came to ask, why you went out with the child," Ryuho suddenly asked, staring down at Urico who was hiding behind Mimori's legs. "Eep,"she squeaked. That alarmed Ryuho.

He cleared his throat. " If you could please answer the question."

"Oh right, well HOLY doesn't have any children clothes, and since I though she'd be staying with us for a while, I decided we'd go buy clothes for her," Mimori told him.

"Ms. Kiryu, I don't think you understand the situation, we can't keep her, she's just a regular toddler, HOLY is for alter users," Scheris answered.

"Then why am I working for HOLY" Mimori questioned.

" Because you are HOLY's Chief funders daughter, and you're helping with research on native alters," Ryuho cut in.

"Basically you're saying, HOLY has no room for those who have nothing to offer to HOLY!" Mimori exclaimed.

"Mori-nee," Urico said while tugging her skirt, "my head hurt, can we go play somewhere else, people are staring (she talks well for a four year old)." Mimori looked. "Sorry, Urico."

Ryuho coughed again, to remind her that he was still there. "Now that the child is awake, I'll go report it to Captain Jigmar, on when he can talk to her on her role with that native alter who had her, " Ryuho began to walk away, and Scheris followed.

They were silent for a moment, then Mimori sighed, picked up Urico along with the bags and began walking away.

"Thus ends the battle between two Alter Users, and Genius," Asuka Tachibana announced (in my fanfic, its still pretty early in the series, were Asuka is still in HOLY). "Shut up Tachibana!" someone yelled. (haha)

Urico stepped out of Mimori's bathroom. Mimori giggled as she went out after her, "the lady was right, it really does suit you." Urico blushed, she was wearing a sort of overall denim dress that went up to her knees, with a collared white-buttoned blouse under, and brown boots that went up to 7 inches below the knees. Mimori even put one little ribbon on the sides of her head.

Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it," Mimori called out as she zipped up the last boot. "It Scheris, and Ryuho."

Mimori opened the door, with Urico still in her arms. "Yes?"

"Captain Jigmar's orders are to talk to her in 1 hour, then send her to the local orphanage," Ryuho announced. The two were speechless.

"He can't send her to an orphanage" Mimori cried!

"Orders, are orders, once he gets all the information needed out of her, we'll escort her, along with all the clothes you bought her, to the orphanage, and it'll be over with," Scheris replied. "That is all," the both said in unison.

_They can't treat her like that, I'm going to speak to Captain Jigmar myself!_

"Onee-chan, are you okay," Urico asked looking up at the somewhat furious Mimori.

"We're going to have a walk, I need to calm myself down for a bit" Mimori replied, she put down Urico, and grabbed her hand gently, sternly, then she began to walk to the entrance of HOLD and HOLY.

" WHO THE HELL LET HIM OUT," one of the HOLD officers yelled.

It turns out the man who had Urico escaped from his little cell, and was now on a rampage as to her whereabouts.

"Ahhh," Tachibana yelled as he crashed into the nearest wall. "Damn, I can't control him, he's to insane!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," he yelled, his electric alter sparking. There was such a commotion, Captain Jigmar watched on the balcony, in case it got too out of hand.

Ryuho and Scheris came running, and were behind the Captain. "How did he get out," Scheris exclaimed. "Looks like he was holding back when you first met him," the Captain sighed.

Suddenly Mimori and Urico walked into the room. The man turned his head. "YOU," he said looking at Mimori, Urico was trotting a little behind her.

"I'll kill you for making me look like a fool the other night," he yelled, and his alter sparked so brightly no one could see for a second.

He charged right at her. Mimori screamed. "MIMORI," Ryuho yelled.

When the light cleared up, he was levitating 10 feet off the ground. "Don't tough onee-chan," Urico said seriously, her outstretched, then she brought her hand to the left, and he crashed to the wall, hard. Then she clenched her tiny hand into a fist, and his alter disappeared. She then continued maneuvering her hand as he crashed all over the lobby. Finally she brought down her hand very fast, and he crashed so hard into the floor, he made a crater.

"Hmm… Ryuho, you failed to mention that this girl could use telekinesis," Captain Jigmar said.

"I was unaware of that," was the reply, in a somewhat nervous tone.

Captain Jigmar ignored it and ordered those alter users with the masks, to get him. When he was upright, he muttered, "Damn, I was beat by the psychic again." Urico stuck out her tongue.

Mimori collapsed on her knees. "Onee-chan, are you okay," Urico asked. Mimori took a deep breath and patted her head. "You forgot to mention you were a psychic," she sighed. Urico blushed, "I didn't want to scare you."

"Ms. Kiryu," Captain Jigmar suddenly called out. The two jerked their heads to the balcony. "I think I'd like to talk to the girl on her stay at HOLY."

Sorry, chapter 4 ends here, stupid writers block, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry.


	5. Interrogating a Toddler

**Mind Over Alter**

**Ch.5: Interrogating a Toddler**

Commander Jigmar, was leading the way to his office, with Ryuho and Scheris right behind him. Mimori and Urico were trailing behind.

"Are you okay onee-chan, you're trembling," Urico asked.

Mimori gave her a shaky smile, "I've been better, it's the whole news on you're psychic ability, put in a situation where I could've died, and now we're making our way to the Commander Jigmar's office is overwhelming," Mimori replied, forgetting that she was talking to a four year old.

"…Onee-chan,"

"Yes Urico,"

"What does overwhelming mean,"

"…"

"Sorry to interrupt you're fascinating conversation, but we're at my office," the commander interrupted. They were led into the office.

* * *

"You, the child, take a seat in front of my desk, the rest of you, stay in the back," he ordered. Mimori had a look of horror in her face, Commander wasn't didn't show mercy to anyone.

"Commander, why don't I sit with the girl, I don't think she'd be comfortable speaking alone," Mimori "attempted" to persuade. But the commander would hear none of it.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness towards the child, but please do as your told and stay in the back."

"Yes sir," came the solemn reply.

* * *

Thus began the interrogation!

"What's your name,"

"Urico,'

"Urico, Urico what, don't you have a last name,"

"Nope,"

"Very well Urico, how old are you,"

"Four, I think,"

"Well aren't you just the reliable one," the Commander said sarcastically rather then his serious tone

"… what does reliable mean?"

"Never mind,"

"Tell me, do you know that man, who captured you,"

"Yes…"

"Would you mean answering the question,"

"I don't really want to,"

Commander's patience was luckily still quite thick.

"Commander, I don't think you should be talking to her in that tone, she's a child, couldn't you be more gentle," Mimori almost pleadingly asked.

He took this into consideration, " Very well, Urico will you please tell me who that man was," he said more gently.

"I don't know you, so I can't trust you,"

"…"

"Miss Kiryu, what do you suggest now," the irritation in his voice was clear.

"Right, Urico, why don't you tell me,"

"That's the plan," Scheris almost exclaimed. "Be quiet Scheris," Ryuho replied. Nothing came from her mouth.

"Okay," Urico chirped, and levitated a chair by the window next to her, she patted it lovingly, beckoning Mimori to hurry up.

"Commander I'll just sit next to her, and while she tells me, you can hear in," Mimori suggested. The Commander looked at the child's eagerness, and nodded.

Mimori walked and sat in the chair Urico "provided" for her.

"Okay Urico, tell me the story about the man,"

"Hmm, let's see, I lived with the innards (she means the inners), my mama and papa, one day mama tripped and was going to drop a glass on papa, and I used my secret to stop it. (A:N the secret she's referring to is her psychic power, she doesn't know what psychic means, or telekinesis, and so she just calls it her secret) Mama and Papa didn't no about my secret, they were scared I think, cuz of all the alters people (A:N again, she means alter users, again I'm trying to type what a four year old would say) already," Urico took a deep breath.

"This is totally irrelevant to the man," Ryuho said from across the room. "Shh, she's getting there," Mimori replied.

"Mama and Papa, said they'd go shopping cuz we're out of food, but they never came back." She took a deep breath.

"When mama and papa never came, I knew they were scared of people who were different, so I wasn't too disappointed, but I wandered the street. I promised never to use my secret unless I had to. Some alters people found out, and tried to get me, but my secret was able to make their toys (she means alter power) go away,"

"Why is that," Commander asked somewhat interested. "Dunno."

"That when I met Mister Man, (guy with a blue alter power) he saw me alone and hungry and offered to take care of me, he was very nice then."

" But he was a bit clumsy, so eventually it came where his life was endanger cuz he was holding a knife, his mama, should've told him not to run with knives. So I used my secret to protect him."

"He must've gotten ill cuz he had a weird look all the time when he saw me. He talked to me funny too."

" Then one day he tried to hurt me, and I was scared I shut my eyes, when I opened them, he was gasping for breath, I got scared."

"Aww its okay, Urico he won't hurt you, again," Mimori said, but Urico shook her head.

"But then Mr. Man stayed away from me, till he was sure I wouldn't hurt him, then when I was sleeping, I woke up and I was in the back of a big car (the truck where she was found) tied in shiny rope (she mean the wire). He'd visit me, and showed me he was an alter person, with a blue toy that was made little sparks. He'd try to give some of the sparks, but I secretly made them go away, so no hurt, though the shiny rope sparked too"

"He kept calling me, the ultimert werpon (ultimate weapon) cuz I could destroy peoples toys. He almost hurt me again, cuz it was harder to keep back the sparks, so I think I fell asleep (actually she fainted) cuz when I was awake, onee-chan was with me. I saw green- onii-san (Ryuho) and blue onee-chan (Scheris). I saw Mr. Man and screamed, cuz I was afraid again,"

"He wouldn't have hurt you, Ryuho's zetsuei took him on," Mimori reminded. Urico shook her head again.

"No onee-chan, I wasn't afraid or Mr. Man hurting me, I was afraid of hurting Mr. Man,"

"Then I ended up here, with other peoples, and I broke my promise and used my secret to protect onee-chan," Urico finally finished.

There was an awkward silence. Commander Jigmar coughed, "well that was an interesting story, so tell me, more about your secret."

"Umm… let's see, I can move things where I want,"

"Telekinesis"

"I can see things that are gonna happen,"

"Premonitions'

"I can make alter peoples toys go away,"

"Destruction of alters,"

"I can sense where certain peoples are,"

"Okay,"

"And I can hear people's brains,"

"…"

"…"

"Urico, do you mean, you can read people's thoughts," Mimori asked a little uneasy, suddenly remembering the bad stuff she thought on Cougar, Scheris, and her memories with Ryuho.

"Uh-huh,"

"Commander!" Scheris suddenly exclaimed, " if she can read minds, then…"

"Yes Scheris I'm aware of the situation," he turned his attention to Urico.

"Tell me, Urico, can you hear everyone's thoughts," he asked a little scared.

"Nuh-uh, I just choose a person and hear them, but sometimes, if it's really loud, I hear peoples thoughts, I don't like to, cuz it hurts my brain if I listen to too many voices."

"Okay, whose have you read," Ryuho asked, a little angry.

"Let's see, onee-chan's (Mimori blushed), green- oniichan's (Ryuho's face dropped a bit) and blue- onee-chan's" Urico answered. Scheris had a look of fear.

"What did you hear," Commander smirked, relieved that it wasn't his own thoughts. Urico shook her head, "can't tell."

He smiled kindly at her for the first time. "I do appreciate one who can keep a secret, but I'm going to have to ask you to not hear the voices," he replied.

"Kay,"

Commander nodded, and turned to Mimori, "Mimori, since the girl likes you best, you'll be her caretaker, until we can find a suitable guardian."

"Sir, I think we need a chat," Ryuho said.

He walked and stood next to Mimori, and Scheris was behind him.

"By the way," he started looking at Urico silver eyes. "My name is Ryuho, not green-onii san." "Ryu-nii," she replied. "Good enough," he sighed.

"And I'm Scheris, blue-onee- chan sounds weird." "Sheri-nee ( Share-ee)." "How cute," Scheris smiled.

"And I'm Commander Jigmar, yes, yes, just call me whatever, please let's get on with this chat you want," Commander Jigmar said. "Yes sir, but I'd like to request that Urico, leave, we need to talk in private."

"Very well, Urico, please exit," Commander said.

"Kay, oji-chan (grandpa)" Urico headed to the door, and she waited for Mimori. Mimori got up, but was stopped.

"I'd like to include Ms. Kiryu in the conversation as well," Ryuho addressed formally.

Mimori sat back down, " Urico you can go on ahead to my room, the key is in my pocket," she said. And a second later it was in Urico's waiting hands.

The door shut.

"Now, let's get down to business," Commander Jigmar sighed, and Ryuho and Scheris took a seat.

I'll try to update every week at least, okay. If I don't send me angry email and remind me too hahaha. But seriously, remind me okay.


	6. The Ups and Downs of a Psychic

Mind Over Alter 

**Chapter 6: Ups and Downs of Psychic**

"Hey Urimo," Cougar called.

"It's Urico orange-nii-san," Urico replied nervously. She had been waiting by the door instead of going to Mimori's room as she was asked.

"Sorry, I'm pretty bad with names, so what are you doing outside the Commander's office," he asked.

"Onee-chan, Ryu-nii, Sheri-nee, and oji-chan are all talking," she said fidgeting with her toes.

"Wait since when is the Commander a grandpa," Cougar laughed. Urico shrugged.

"Any way, you don't have to wait outside the door, knowing the Commander, it's going to be a while."

"But I want to wait for Mori-nee," Urico pleaded.

"Yea, but its going to be boring standing here by yourself," Cougar rubbed his temples. Urico was beginning to think that Cougar was dropped on his head when he was baby.

"I KNOW," Cougar suddenly yelled. "Eep," Urico assumed he heard her thoughts.

"You can come with me, I'm sure Ms. Minari ("It's Mimori," Urico corrected) won't mind if I take you with me, I'll take you to the cafeteria for a bite to eat," he exclaimed, and all of a sudden picked up Urico.

"Okay, but you'll bring me back so I can wait for onee-chan, right," Urico asked.

"OF COURSE," and began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"NowUricoyouhavetounderstandthatinthisworldspeedistheonlythingthatwillhelpyougetgoinginlifeforwithoutspeedyoucannevergettowhereyouwantwhenyouwantisn'tthatsadcomei'llteachyouallStraightCougarknowsaboutspeed!"

(Now Urico you have to understand that in this world speed is the only thing that will help you get going in life, for without speed you can never get to where you want when you want, isn't that sad, COME, I'll teach you all Straight Cougar knows about speed!)

"Cougar-nii," Urico asked tugging his shoulder sleeve as he continued to walk.

"Yes Urico, well what do you know, I can get your name right!"

"Did your mama drop you on your head when you were wittle (little)," Urico asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

* * *

"Scheris, Ryuho, pull up another chair," Commander Jigmar ordered.

They did as they were told.

"Now Ryuho, please tell me why you wish to further this conference," the Commander asked.

"It's about that child, her stay at HOLY may cause some problems for us," Ryuho stated.

"Go on."

"Sir, a psychic's ability is great, that's true, and probably could be a great advantage for HOLY in capturing the native alters."

"Get to the point Ryuho."

"She could also be a great threat."

Mimori stood up," I hardly see your logic Ryuho, she only a child, not even, a toddler, how can someone like that be a threat," Mimori snapped.

"Control yourself Ms. Kiryu," Commander said. Mimori merely sat back down.

"Ms. Kiryu, I see you point, but still, she may be a child, but what she possesses is not child like at all, think about it, her mind reading ability alone would destroy HOLY," Ryuho continued.

"I see your point."

"If she were to grow in age, and in strength, and her ideals to change against HOLY, our alters would have no effect on her, and her telekinesis would destroy all of HOLD."

"Ryuho, you gave this a lot of thought," Scheris said in admiration.

"And even if we were to relocate, she could see us from afar using that insight ability."

"I see, so your saying that if she were to one day go against HOLY, we probably wouldn't have any chance," Commander concluded.

"Sir," Ryuho nodded.

"I see, Mimori, what's your take on this."

"Sir, Urico is a child, and her ideals are her own, but you understand, that there's little chance she'd go against HOLY."

"Explain," Commander asked. Ryuho and Scheris looked at her.

"As a child she's still pure, she believes that HOLY saved her, why would she destroy the organization that saved her."

"Looks like you didn't take that to consideration Ryuho," the Commander said almost chuckling.

"If she stays, she would probably do everything in her power to help HOLY, she may be a psychic, but she's still human, so Ryuho, don't make it seem as though she were nothing more than an animal."

"Mimori, I hardly think that what I was saying was because I was referring her as an animal," Ryuho retorted.

"Oh, then what you said go as easily for you, you could against HOLY, and probably do as much damage as she would, maybe even more," Mimori countered.

"That's absurd, I would never go against HOLY."

"Same with Urico."

"She's only been here for a week, how could we trust her."

"You think a four year old would be hiding a genius plot to destroy a powerful organization as HOLD, I think not."

"That's enough from the two of you," Commander halted.

The two sat back down.

"Miss Kiryu, Ryuho is right in some way, but, Ryuho, I see Miss Kiryu's argument more logical, at the moment Urico's way of thinking is still a child's, so she's no immediate threat."

"But sir, Ryuho is," Scheris tried to defend.

"No buts, she's the secret weapon we'll use for the native alters," Commander interrupted.

"Ms. Kiryu, take good care of the girl, although she'll be in your care, anytime a member of HOLY, including myself, needs her, you are to, under no circumstances, object, understood," the Commander said.

"Yes sir," Mimori agreed.

"You may leave."

Mimori walked out of the room.

"Sir, are you sure this is best," Ryuho asked after Mimori was cleared out of the room.

The Commander paused for a bit, then finally said,"Ryuho, Scheris."

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"You are familiar with the phrase, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

* * *

Urico was munching on a cookie, listening to Cougar on his talk about speed, and nodding occasionally, even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Urico, I'll mold you into my image, and teach you all the godliness speed has to offer," he exclaimed, as he was walking back to the Commander's office.

"ONEE-CHAN," Urico suddenly yelled waving her little arms at Mimori.

"Urico, you went with Cougar," she asked, just stepping out of the Commander's office.

"Why hello there Ms. Minari, little Urico was waiting here for you, but I didn't want the poor girl to stay by herself unsupervised, so I took her to the cafeteria," Cougar said in one breath.

"Here onee-chan, a cookie," Urico brought out a cookie from her denim pocket.

"The staff there really seemed to like Urico, and gave her free food, of course they gave me some being her guardian and all," Cougar laughed.

"Cougar-nii, you're lying, you kept telling the nice people that you were my uncle, and the peoples didn't believe you, and told you to go away," Urico munched on a cookie.

Cougar covered her mouth, "haha, kids these days huh Ms. Minari."

"It's Mimori," Urico's muffled voice corrected.

Mimori ate the cookie. "I'll take her Cougar, thanks for watching her." Cougar transferred Urico from his arms to Mimori's.

Then Ryuho and Scheris got out. Ryuho stared at Urico. _This girl, could possibly destroy HOLD, and HOLY, what does Mimori see in her._

"Ryu-nii, Sheri-nee want a cookie," she said holding up two chocolate chip cookies.

Ryuho snapped back to reality, "uh sure," he took the cookie, and shoved it in his pocket. "Why thank you," Scheris giggled, and ate the cookie.

Some awkward silence… 

"Ryu-nii doesn't like cookies," Urico asked. Ryuho looked a little surprised. He sighed, and placed his hand gently on her head, "I like sweets." And began walking off.

"See you later cutie," and winked at Urico.

"Who were they," Mimori asked a little startled.

"Good question," Cougar agreed.

"I'm out of cookies."

Sorry, again haha, stupid writers block, I'm trying my best. Eheh .;;


End file.
